firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quasi
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (Very Hard) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Leader of the Ikana (when the other two don't disagree with him), and... Threat Assessment Alone: Medium (unpredictable) Together with the others: *Database Error* Appearance He appears to be at the very least more normal than the other two but while the other two may have what may appear to be normal objects, his certainly is not. It could be in one shape or the next but it always seems to float right in front of his neck facing outwards. His eyes are continuously changing color and his flower will continuously progress and regress through its stages without stop. His fingers and the rest of his body is cold to the touch. He is a colorless pikmin. Powers His powers mainly deal with time and space manipulation but he rarely even uses these powers as he has almost no use for them otherwise because of how limited he is actually to that manipulation (or what it actually entails). He is pretty much a being that has extraordinary powers but he only uses them when he is either with one of the other two Ikana or by himself after the other two has been knocked out. He can heal the other two Ikana. He is the attacker of the group. His touch can cause pretty much anything to quickly age which somehow includes energy (which is improbable at best). His powers rely on the time and space manipulation meaning that he is still deadly when being frozen with a temporal ability or even just being frozen. Side-effects don't really have that much use against him since they always seem to diminish to nothing. He can open portals to other dimensions or just dimensional portals that loop around for no apparent reason. His attacks mostly deal with sending out compressed energy rays that cause the space around the area to be distorted and stop them from exiting. He has some powers that can only be done with one or more of the other Ikana. His device has a few abilities of its own. He can lock down on the position of another space-time manipulator when that manipulator is using his/her abilities to use space-time. It is when he does this that his device actually cancels out that manipulator's abilities entirely for five minutes. Weaknesses The other two Ikana's attacks... Resistances None Immunities Poison, mind, and side-effects Personality He is pretty much the wisest of the three and is pretty much the nicest that you can find from this group. He doesn't make demands. He even does mercy kills if the being in question wants to be killed so that they aren't in agonizing pain anymore. He seems to disappear at the most crucial of times for the other two so he ain't around for most of the fights. He doesn't like to kill unless he is granted to do so by the one he kills. History He is the eldest of the three. He was a part of the failed experiment and was therefore frozen in time. He was freed by Xi shorting out the main power in the mobile research lab. There ain't much more left to actually talk about his history. Themes Main: Darth Malak - Knights of the Old Republic Serious Main: The Sith/Endar Spire - Knights of the Old Republic Battle: Darth Malak Battle - Knights of the Old Republic Serious Battle: Brink of Death - Chrono Cross His and Xericia's Main: Saturos and Menardi - Golden Sun His and Cobalt's Main: Mt. Aleph Erupts - Golden Sun His, Xericia's and Cobalt's Main: The Other Truth - Legend of Mana His and Xericia's Serious: Agartios' Theme - Golden Sun: The Lost Age His and Cobalt's Serious: Balance the Four Elements - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn His, Xericia's and Cobalt's Serious: Meet the Tuaparang - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn His and Xericia's Battle: Brilliant Thief (Popple Battle Remix) - Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga His and Cobalt's Battle: Darkness Nova - Legend of Mana His, Xericia's and Cobalt's Battle: Dark Bowser (Dramatic Remix) - Bowser's Inside Story His and Xericia's Serious Battle: Battle with Magus - Chrono Trigger His and Cobalt's Serious Battle: Endless Despair - BlazBlue CS His, Xericia's and Cobalt's Serious Battle: Final Duel with Desaan - Jedi Outcast Trivia He is the first Ikana of the group, Tropes that Apply to the Character info here, any person can edit this section for any person's created character Category:Ikana Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Xi's Chosen Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Medium Level Threats